


Icarus Improved

by AlexielMihawk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Slice of Life, gym!AU, implied!psychological abuse, leggero OOC, modern!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexielMihawk/pseuds/AlexielMihawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Icaro pecca di hybris. Eppure suo padre, Dedalo, è stato molto chiaro con lui a riguardo, deve volare mantenendosi a un’altezza costante, nella media, non troppo in basso per evitare che l’umidità del mare blocchi le ali e non troppo in alto dove il sole può sciogliere la cera che le tiene insieme. Ma Icaro pecca di hybris.<br/>Forse ad affascinarlo è il calore, o il fuoco, Dedalo non lo sa, non lo saprà mai, vede solo le piume che, una a una, si staccano da quelle ali artificiali e suo figlio che precipita, con le mani ancora tese verso il sole, in un ultima grottesca parodia di un battito d’ali.<br/>Icaro pecca di hybris e precipita al suolo.<br/>//<br/>Sakura e Sasuke stanno insieme da quasi dieci anni, di questi dieci, gli ultimi tre li hanno passati a convivere, eppure le cose non sembrano andare poi così bene. Il loro rapporto è morboso, problematico e costellato da litigi e piccoli abusi; Sakura continua inseguire Sasuke, continua a scottarsi e a rimanere ferita, ma alla fine sceglie sempre di perdonarlo. Poi un giorno incontra Kisame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icarus Improved

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta per il BigBang Italia #7.   
> L'ispirazione è nata da questa (http://artisticsasquatch.tumblr.com/post/98613573584/okay-so-i-was-drawing-buff-sakura-and-naturally-i) fan art di artisticsasquatch, e dai prompt lasciatimi da darkrin su LJ:  
> 1) Naruto, Kisame/Sakura modern!AU il barista dovrebbe essere suo amico e dovrebbe essere sempre pronto a servire LEI, non perdere tempo con l'uomo in fondo al bancone  
> 2) Naruto, Kisame/Sakura modern!AU Sasuke è sempre stato l'amore della sua vita, quindi davvero non capisce neanche lei cosa ci faccia davanti alla porta di casa di quell'uomo
> 
> Non studio psicologia, quindi perdonatemi se ho scritto cazzate, in ogni caso ho cercato di rimanere più fedele possibile a casi clinici realistici sfogliando i brutti manuali di mio fratello. Non amo Sasuke, ma ho cercato di non fargli fare la figura del perfetto stronzo, e niente, se è il vostro personaggio preferito e se stavate cercando una SasuSaku, mi spiace, ma è meglio che non leggiate.

Icaro volò troppo vicino al sole e precipitò.

«Credi che la tua sia una relazione sana, Sakura?»

«Credo che nonostante le incomprensioni Sasuke sia l'uomo della mia vita».

«Conosci la leggenda di Icaro?»

«Non era il ragazzo con le ali di cera che volò troppo vicino al sole e cadde?»

«Qualcosa di simile, sì. Non credi che il tuo rapporto con Sasuke possa essere accostato a quello di Icaro e il sole?»

«Non capisco».

«Hai mai sentito parlare di complesso di Icaro?»

«Non ho nessun complesso».

«Ne hai mai sentito parlare?»

«No».

«Non voglio insinuare che tu abbia un complesso di onnipotenza, perché chiaramente non è così. Ma c'è in te un bisogno continuo di ammirazione e conferme, sali verso l'alto, ma inconsciamente attendi il momento in cui precipiterai di nuovo. Non è colpa tua però, non del tutto, perché non mi sento di definirti narcisista nel senso stretto del termine. La colpa è di questa relazione che ti ostini a portare avanti da dieci anni».

«Sasuke è l'uomo della mia vita».

«Sei attratta da lui come una falena dal fuoco, nonostante tu abbia la costante consapevolezza che finirai per scottarti. Arrivi ad accettare che ti tratti come un oggetto e questo si scontra con tutto ciò in cui mi hai sempre detto di credere».

«Se vai avanti così finirai col concentrarti sul lavoro e su te stessa, sviluppando una personalità narcisistica che contribuirà solamente ad allontanarti dagli altri».

«Complesso di Icaro ha detto?»

Icaro volò troppo vicino al sole e precipitò.

 

**Icarus Improved**

 

Il bicchiere batte con un tonfo sordo sul bancone.

Sul bordo è rimasto un alone di rossetto rosato, mentre lunghe dita affusolate rimangono strette contro la superficie trasparente; Sakura continua a fissarlo, indecisa su quali sentimenti si facciano strada dentro di lei dopo la quarta tequila.

«Insensibile bastardo» mormora tra i denti, ripensando all’ennesimo litigio di quel pomeriggio, seguito dall’ennesima rottura.

La loro relazione va avanti, tra alti e bassi, da quasi dieci anni e ogni tanto Sakura si chiede come abbiano fatto ad arrivare fino a quel punto. Come dice sempre la sua psicologa, una bionda tutta curve che potrebbe essere sua madre, il suo è un attaccamento morboso e in parte poco sano. Non che le sia mai importato, è sempre stata convinta che Sasuke fosse l’uomo della sua vita e non ha mai dato troppo peso al giudizio degli altri; sì, indubbiamente c’erano degli squilibri nella loro relazione, ma dentro di sé Sakura è sempre stata convinta che fosse normale, che fossero dovuti all’essere così diversi l’uno dall’altra. Non è certo la prima volta che si lasciano dopo un litigio, e la ragazza è consapevole che ci vorrà qualche settimana, ma che prima o poi le cose torneranno come prima. Anche se questa volta ha intenzione di fargliela sudare, non sarà lei a tornare strisciando, oh no! Questa volta Sasuke deve imparare la lezione, una relazione si costruisce sui bisogni di entrambi e non del singolo, deve capire che lei non è un soprammobile e che a darla per scontata non lo porterà da nessuna parte (se non forse a ricevere un piatto tra gli occhi).

Mugugna qualcosa, mentre la voce quasi canzonatoria della sua psicologa che le ripete “ _Complesso di Icaro_ ” le rimbomba nella mente.

«Vaffanculo» borbotta.

Henry A. Murray era stato uno psicologo di fama internazionale, aveva dato un contributo notevole agli studi della personalità umana, focalizzandosi su amenità tipo la complessità dell’individuo, la sua unicità, l’importanza delle sue esperienze passate. Era stato lui, tra gli altri, a postulare il concetto di complesso di Icaro. Una moltitudine di conflitti mentali che si riflettono nello squilibrio tra il desiderio di successo, realizzazione e guadagno di una persona e la possibilità di realizzare quegli stessi desideri; motivo per cui, maggiore fosse il divario tra l’obiettivo idealizzato e la realtà, maggiore sarebbero state le possibilità di fallimento.

Ovviamente Sakura non sa niente di tutto questo, tutto quello di cui è consapevole è che la sua psicologa le ha dato della complessata; in realtà non se la sente nemmeno di prendersela sul personale, perché Tsunade non ha esattamente tutti i torti. Oramai sono tre anni che ogni giovedì mattina la ragazza si presenta in quello studio dalle pareti celesti (perché rilassa la mente, Sakura) e che racconta a quella donna ogni singolo cruccio della sua vita (perché rilassa l’animo, Sakura) e sono tre anni che le viene ripetuto che il suo problema è sempre lo stesso: Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha che a quindici anni le ha rivolto la parola accorgendosi finalmente della sua esistenza; Sasuke Uchiha che a sedici l’ha invitata a uscire e a diciassette l’ha baciata per la prima volta; Sasuke Uchiha che a diciannove anni le ha detto “Non sono sicuro se ti amo o meno”, ma che a ventidue si è trasferito a vivere con lei. Sasuke Uchiha con cui convive da tre anni e con cui regolarmente finisce col litigare furiosamente.

A quest’ora, probabilmente, quello stronzo sarà a casa di Naruto a fare la vittima, raccontandogli di quanto lei non sappia fare altro che lamentarsi e lamentarsi e lamentarsi; come se il biondo non fosse amico di entrambi e come se la sua ragazza non venisse a raccontarle tutto quello di cui li sente parlare. Ino in questo è sempre stata molto leale, una volta messi da parte i suoi sentimenti per Sasuke e accettato quello che stava nascendo tra lei e Naruto, ha sempre cercato di fare in modo che le situazioni spinose tra la sua migliore amica e il suo ragazzo bipolare si risolvessero nel migliore dei modi.

Sakura, però, questa volta è davvero stufa, si è sentita dire le peggio cose (non che normalmente Sasuke ci vada leggero con le parole, ma questa volta perfino lei si trova a concordare sul fatto che abbia esagerato); forse sarebbe potuta passare sopra a quell’ipocrita urlato dal niente, per quanto ridicolo detto a una persona come lei, sempre salda nei suoi principi e disposta a imparare dai propri errori, forse avrebbe potuto ignorare l’accusa di essere sempre presa dai suoi studi (se solo non fosse che Sasuke trascorre i tre quarti del suo tempo fuori da casa e le poche ore che passa in casa Sakura gliele dedica quasi completamente). Quello che era sicura non sarebbe riuscita a perdonargli era stato il “ _Sei sbagliata_ ” che era gli era scappato di bocca nel mezzo del discorso: «C’è qualcosa che non va in te Sakura, mi fai provare queste cose» le aveva detto «Tutta questa rabbia che ho dentro, con te non riesco a incanalarla. Sei sbagliata». Era stato il momento in cui Sakura gli aveva gettato addosso la zuppiera della prozia, poi aveva preso il portafoglio, la giacca ed era uscita urlandogli di sparire. Che non voleva vederlo mai più e che poteva tornare il giorno dopo a riprendersi la sua roba.

Sa già che non si presenterà l’indomani e nemmeno il giorno successivo, con ogni probabilità non si farà vedere per tutta la settimana a seguire (due se si ritrova a pensare che il litigio sia stato particolarmente brutto e che entrambi meritino di farsi del male a vicenda); questa volta però sa anche di avere ragione. La cosa peggiore è che non ricorda nemmeno come siano arrivati ad urlare quel giorno, non ricorda nemmeno quale sia stata la causa scatenante di tutto (e potrebbe essere stato qualsiasi cosa, dalla battuta stupida sui suoi capelli, a una smorfia di gelosia di troppo).

Osserva il fondo del bicchiere che, nonostante siano oramai passati un paio di minuti da quando è stato riappoggiato sul tavolo, è ancora vuoto. Questa cosa non dovrebbe accadere, pensa la ragazza, accorgendosi che l’uomo che fino a qualche minuto prima si trovava di fronte a lei, interessato ad ascoltarla, è ora all’estremità opposta rispetto a dove è seduta. No, no, no, questa cosa non va assolutamente bene; il barista dovrebbe essere suo amico e dovrebbe sempre essere pronto a servire lei, non perdere tempo con l’uomo in fondo al bancone!

Sakura fa una smorfia e si avvicina con aria seccata ad un tizio dalla carnagione celeste e i capelli scomposti, si siede sullo sgabello di fianco al suo e, senza degnarlo di un’occhiata, si rivolge al barista.

«Kakashi, ti stavo parlando».

«Arrivo» le risponde sorridendo, mentre continua a preparare il cocktail del cliente.

«Aspetta il tuo turno, cupcake».

La voce dell’uomo al bancone è profonda e graffiante, nemmeno si volta verso di lei mentre le rivolge la parola, ma continua a fissare dritto di fronte a sé, in attesa del suo drink.

«Hai qualche problema?»

«Figurati, ma i minipony rivogliono i capelli che gli hai rubato».

Sakura si blocca; normalmente gli insulti le scivolano addosso, ha imparato a ignorarli sia perché facendo a pungi rischia sempre di mandare il malcapitato in ospedale, sia perché niente può essere peggio di quello che si sputano addosso ogni tanto lei e Sasuke quando litigano. C’è un argomento però che non le piace venga toccato e sono i suoi capelli. Non è colpa sua se sono così insoliti, certo sua madre si ostina a dirle che è normale ed è genetica e che nella famiglia di suo padre c’è una lunga storia di antenati dai capelli del colore dei fiori, ma non è mai stato altrettanto facile spiegarlo al mondo.

«Come prego?» sibila rivolgendosi al ragazzo.

«Quel colore è ridicolo e no, non sembra più naturale solo perché ti tingi le sopracciglia».

«Scusa se non accetto critiche a riguardo da uno sconosciuto con pelle e capelli blu».

«I miei sono naturali, torna a piangere sulla tua tequila, ragazzina».

Sakura solleva un sopracciglio e si morsica il labbro nel tentativo di trattenere un insulto poco fine.

«Anche i miei sono naturali, stronzo, e almeno io non soffro di argiria».

«Non è argiria, carina, sono così e basta, se la cosa ti crea problemi fuori dalle palle».

«Ma se hai cominciato tu!»

«Finitela» interviene Kakashi, allungando un bicchiere colmo all’uomo e lanciando un’occhiata di rimprovero a Sakura «Avevi bisogno di parlarmi? Andiamo».

«Visto?» sibila la ragazza all’insegna dello sconosciuto, prima di tornare al suo posto, ignorando il dito medio che le viene rivolto.

«Dimmi che non avete litigato di nuovo».

«Questa volta è finita!» esclama la giovane, facendogli segno di riempirle nuovamente il bicchiere di tequila.

«Lo hai detto anche otto mesi fa, e la stessa cosa avevi detto l’anno scorso e quello prima, ricordi?»

«Sì, ma ora è diverso» borbotta Sakura sotto lo sguardo bonario dell’uomo.

Kakashi conosce Sakura da quando aveva quattordici anni; l’ha vista crescere e in qualche modo si può dire che l’abbia cresciuta. Era professore nel suo liceo, almeno finché, in seguito ad alcuni screzi con un altro docente, non aveva deciso di mollare tutto e aprirsi un bar. Non ci era voluto molto perché i suoi ex studenti ne facessero il loro luogo di incontri abituale, una sorta di seconda casa, un punto fisso in cui incontrarsi se non tutte le sere, almeno due sere a settimana. Così Kakashi li aveva visti cambiare, crescere gradualmente, maturare e affacciarsi alla vita; Sakura, in particolare, gli era sempre rimasta molto legata e, ancora prima di iniziare le sue sedute dalla psicologa, aveva trovato in Kakashi un amico paziente e un confidente fidato, qualcuno che stesse ad ascoltarla senza giudicare, che si limitasse a darle consigli senza però farle pressioni. Così ogni volta che si ritrovava a litigare con Sasuke, finiva con l’arrivare da lui, il viso imbronciato e le orecchie fumanti, per raccontargli ogni cosa davanti a una bottiglia di tequila.

«E così l’hai cacciato di casa, eh?»

«Non voglio più vedere la sua faccia! O giuro che la prossima volta gli lancio una zuccheriera!»

«Tua madre sarà entusiasta…»

«Andiamo! Rendiamoci conto! Capisci cosa mi ha detto? E dovrei volerlo rivedere?»

«Tanto lo farai lo stesso, non vi siete iscritti alla stessa palestra all’inizio di quest’anno? Come proposito per non litigare più?»

«Che ore sono?»

«Beh, quasi le undici…»

«Ok, la palestra è ancora aperta. Aspetta qui e non svuotarmi il bicchiere!»

«Sakura, ma cosa!?»

«Vado a disdire l’iscrizione e torno».

 

La nuova palestra è più bella e più grande della precedente e Sakura si domanda come mai non abbia deciso da subito di iscriversi lì.

La risposta è sempre la stessa: Sasuke. Il ragazzo non ha mai amato gli spazi troppo aperti né i luoghi troppo affollati e allenarsi in una palestra così grande lo avrebbe sicuramente messo a disagio; non era mai stato un’animale sociale Sasuke e Sakura ne era sempre stata consapevole, adeguandosi di buon grado a quella che vedeva come una cosa naturale. L’importante era stare insieme e se questo voleva dire uscire un po’ meno o frequentare una palestra un po’ meno bella, beh, lei non vi si sarebbe di certo opposta; inoltre Sasuke non era il tipo d’uomo da fare scenate di gelosia o da non lasciarla uscire con i suoi amici – che poi erano i loro amici perché il gruppo era sempre quello da quasi dieci anni.

Sakura sospira, osservando la sottile tessera plastificata con il suo nominativo sopra, e si avvia negli spogliatoi. Le è costato un sacco quell’abbonamento, ma a prima vista direbbe che ne vale proprio la pena: più di 5000 metri quadrati di benessere disposti su sei piani, per un’esperienza di fitness unica.

Almeno così le ha detto la signorina durante il giro di visita.

«Al piano terreno ci sono le sale Fitness IsoCardio, quindi tapis roulant, pesistica, cyclette e tutto ciò che può aiutare il suo corpicino-ino a modellarsi» Sakura si era trattenuta dal tirarle un pugno sul naso e l’aveva seguita annuendo, compiaciuta nel vedere che, nonostante il personale cerebroleso, le sale erano davvero belle.

«Procedendo verso l’alto abbiamo la sala fit kombat e area yoga al secondo piano, gli spazi per i corsi musicali fitness al terzo e quarto piano, la piscina al quinto piano – che però non è sempre disponibile per il nuoto libero, ci sono dei giorni in cui viene utilizzata per i corsi di Idrobike, Water Running e Acquagym – e al sesto piano, si tenga forte signorina, ecco l’area benessere: un’oasi di relax con vasca idromassaggio, bagno turco, sauna finlandese e un percorso multisensoriale a base di acqua e cromoterapia. Non si sente già più rilassata?»

Sakura era riuscita a liberarsi dell’addetta ai nuovi clienti solo dopo una buona mezz’ora in cui la giovane si era dovuta sorbire una manfrina che non le interessava per niente su quanto fossero interessanti e ben suddivisi i corsi della loro Palestra, in fondo nessuno era come la JoinIn a livello di funzionalità e offerta agli iscritti. Corsi classici, corsi di gruppo o privati, corsi superallenanti, corsi intensivi, corsi in acqua, corsi di ballo, di yoga, di danza classica, moderna, tango, di pilates, di arti marziali, qualsiasi cosa di potesse volere, beh, loro la offrivano.

Si spoglia velocemente nei larghi camerini delle donne, ammirando le finiture di legno dei mobiletti e osservando ammirata le larghe docce sul retro dello spogliatoio; quelli sì che sono soldi ben spesi, pensa soddisfatta, infilandosi il top sportivo e fissandosi i capelli lunghi in una coda alta.

I minuti del riscaldamento li trascorre quasi tutti nella sala dei tapis roulant, dove scioglie la muscolatura e fa una breve corsa per regolarizzare il battito cardiaco; a lasciarla senza fiato, però, è la sala pesi, perché Sakura così tanti attrezzi e così belli non li ha mai visti nella palestra che frequentava in precedenza.

Certo, dove andava prima tutti la conoscevano, sapevano chi fosse e cosa fosse o non fosse opportuno dirle, qui, beh, qui è la ragazzina nuova che si avventura nella stanza dei pesi.

«Non sono sicuro che tu sappia a cosa servono questi» ride un ragazzo che non ha mai visto prima, e la ragazza trattiene un moto di stizza, ignorandolo completamente.

Fa per proseguire sulla sua strada, diretta verso la panca, quando una voce che ha già sentito da qualche parte la richiama indietro.

«Ehi Cupcake» a rivolgerle la parola questa volta è un uomo sui trent’anni, carnagione e capelli bluastri e un sorriso affilato sul viso, Sakura lo riconosce quasi subito, ricollegandolo con una smorfia a quella sera di qualche giorno prima «I pesi da due chili sono laggiù».

Gli si avvicina a grandi falcate, fermandosi di fianco alla panca piana su cui è seduto e lo guarda con un misto di irritazione e noia.

«Hai detto qualcosa, Argiria?»

«Non è argiria, Fiorellino, te l’ho detto, è una benedizione della natura» ironizza l’uomo «Cosa c’è? Non ti sarai mica offesa? Hai bisogno di uno spotter per i pesi tra tre chili?»

Sakura ispira profondamente, contando mentalmente fino a dieci. L’ultima volta che ha perso la calma ha mandato in ospedale due persone e non è stato piacevole né rompere loro le ossa né riaggiustarle; ironia della sorte vuole che fin troppo spesso oltre che la prima causa di ospedalizzazione degli idioti, Sakura ne sia anche il medico.

Questa volta però continua a contare finché sente di essersi calmata e pensa che forse le sedute della psicologa stanno iniziando a dare i loro frutti, meglio che niente.

«Prima di tutto mi chiamo Sakura» sibila piano, senza però offrire nessuna mano da stringere «E scommetto che riesco a sollevare più di quanto non facciate voi tutti qui dentro».

«Oh, guarda, guarda, abbiamo un gattino arrabbiato!» la prende in giro l’uomo, sollevandosi dalla panca e lasciandole il posto.

«Non ho ancora fatto il riscaldamento» borbotta Sakura, sollevando un sopracciglio «Non sono un’idiota e non ho intenzione di farmi del male solo perché voi deficienti non siete in grado di veder entrare una donna nel vostro habitat senza dare di matto».

«Le cyclette sono di là» sente che qualcuno le urla, ma non ci presta troppa attenzione, facendo una piccola smorfia di fronte a quel suggerimento idiota. Come se cinque minuti di corsa potessero bastare a riscaldare il corpo per la pesistica.

«Imbecille» mormora tra i denti, avvicinandosi al rack e cogliendo un lampo divertito negli occhi del ragazzo dalla pelle blu «Hai intenzione di seguirmi tutto il tempo?»

«Sei tu che ti sei vantata, Cupcake –»

«Sakura»

«E ora io controllo che non ti venga in mente di barare su quanto sollevi».

«Quanti anni hai? Due?»

«Trentacinque. Con quanto vuoi partire?»

«Trenta, e non ci pensare nemmeno a caricarmi quelli, so riconoscere un peso da venti quando lo vedo» sibila con astio, posizionandosi sotto l’attrezzo e iniziando con sei ripetizioni, dopo quattro volte che compie l’intero movimento di squat, staccando il peso e scendendo con i suoi trenta chili, finalmente riprende a parlare.

«Dieci».

L’uomo, senza dire niente, si avvicina a caricare ulteriormente il bilanciere, osservando mentre la ragazza continua i suoi esercizi di riscaldamento con altre quattro serie da sei ripetizione per i quaranta chili, da cinque per i cinquanta, da quattro per i sessanta. Quando arriva agli ottanta chili, emette finalmente un fischio di apprezzamento.

«Complimenti, Cupcake! Ehi, Morino, guada che, ridi e scherza, ‘sta tipa solleva quanto te in un allenamento normale».

Le quattro serie da due vengono ripetute anche per i novanta e ora Kisame non è l’unico a guardarla con un briciolo di ammirazione, ma l’intero corpo maschile della palestra la osserva come a cercare di capire dove li nasconda tutti quei muscoli.

«Cento chili al rank non sono comunque come cento in piana» borbotta lo stesso individuo che l’aveva invitata a riscaldarsi correndo.

«Sarà, ma tu ai cento ci arrivi appena sia in rank che in piana, Zabusa» gli fa notare l’uomo in piedi a fianco a lei, mentre Sakura rimette a posto il peso da cento chili.

«Ora posso anche spostarmi in piana, anche se avrei fatto volentieri qualche minuto in sbarra trazioni» si lamenta la ragazza stringendosi la coda «E dubito che ci sia qualcuno di voi forte abbastanza da farmi da spotter in panca».

«Non te la tirare troppo Cupcake, che qui l’unico senza spotter rimango sempre io. Vediamo cosa sai fare».

Sakura si sdraia sulla superficie fredda e osserva la sbarra di metallo; ogni volta che entra in una nuova palestra si ritrova a dover dimostrare qualcosa. O almeno così era prima che Sasuke avesse deciso che dovevano frequentare lo stesso posto; da quel momento la gente faticava anche solo ad avvicinarsi a lei, non aveva importanza di chi si trattasse, se uomini o donne, Sasuke li cacciava via con una sola occhiata, a volte anche con un cazzotto se lo riteneva necessario. Si facevano da spotter a vicenda e solo ora, nel trovarsi alle prese con qualcuno a cui deve dimostrare qualcosa e che si mostra piacevolmente colpito nello scoprire quanto sia competente, Sakura si rende conto di quanto tutto questo le fosse mancato.

«Il mio massimo è 117» dice con voce tranquilla «Caricalo pure subito».

«Se vedi che non riesci a tenerli dillo subito, non sono quel genere di spotter che aiuta la gente per sport».

«Non mi dire» ironizza la ragazza.

«Quando vuoi, dolcezza».

Le sue mani afferrano saldamente il bilanciere freddo e vi si serrano attorno, mentre i muscoli si contraggono nello sforzo. È una sensazione unica quella che dà la panca, i muscoli si flettono e si tendono, come volessero urlare al mondo cosa sono in grado di fare; quel peso che prima era un ostacolo, diventa una meta e nello sforzo di riportarlo verso l’alto percepisci la soddisfazione e la gratificazione che la consapevolezza di avercela fatta porta con sé.

Quando i 117 chili ritornano al loro posto, il silenzio che cade nella palestra la dice lunga su cosa ne pensino ora, questi esimi sconosciuti, di lei; nessuno le rivolge più la parola, ma, anzi, tornano ognuno ai propri esercizi. Tutti tranne l’uomo dalla carnagione blu che è ancora in piedi dietro la sua panca.

«Complimenti» le dice, tendendo poi la mano verso di lei «Mi chiamo Kisame, Kisame Hoshigaki. Hai detto che ti chiami Sakura, giusto?»

La ragazza reprime un sorriso di soddisfazione, rimanendo ad osservare per qualche secondo quella mano tesa, indecisa se stringerla o andarsene con una pernacchia.

«Sakura Haruno» risponde quindi, mentre le sue dita si chiudono su quelle dell’uomo.

«E dimmi, Sakura, saresti in grado di fare da spotter per i 130?»

«Non ho mai provato, ma per i 125 non ho mai avuto problemi» si blocca un secondo interdetta «Sollevi 130 chili? Merda».

«Ah, tranquilla, non ti rinfaccerò di certo che ne sollevi meno di me, sei comunque l’unica che potrebbe essere in grado di seguire il mio allenamento. Per altro hai un ottimo programma di riscaldamento, ti va farmi vedere com’è quando lo fai completo? Senza rompicoglioni che ti interrompono per vedere quanto sollevi?»

Sakura scoppia a ridere, quindi annuisce con un sorriso di soddisfazione che nessuno le leverà tanto presto dal viso. Poi inizia a spiegare.

 

«Non posso credere che tu l’abbia fatto davvero» si stupisce Ino, mentre con la cannuccia pigia più a fondo la menta nel suo mojito.

«Come sarebbe a dire che non puoi crederlo?»

«Beh» interviene Naruto, avvertendo una vibrazione negativa nell’aria «Fino ad ora non hai mai cambiato palestra, nemmeno le altre volte in cui tu e Sasuke vi siete lasciati».

Sakura alza le spalle e avvicina il bicchiere di vino alle labbra.

«Ve l’ho detto, questa volta ha superato il limite» borbotta «E non avevo alcuna intenzione di smettere di andare in palestra per non vederlo».

«Credo che comunque lui pensi che tu l’abbia fatto» le fa notare Ino, mentre allunga una mano a spostarsi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio «Ho visto Karin, quando è stato… Quando è stato, Naruto?»

Il suo ragazzo si gratta distrattamente una tempia, cercando di fare ordine nella memoria.

«Vediamo, è stato dopo che siamo andati a pranzo da Shikamaru o prima? No, no, è stato dopo, allora credo fosse due giorni fa».

«Ecco, comunque mi ha chiesto come stessi e a dirla tutta suonava parecchio preoccupata, come se ti pensasse abbracciata a un cuscino a piangere. Forse dovresti chiamarla e –»

«Che cazzata. Sto benissimo!» borbotta Sakura, interrompendo l’amica «Non ho mica più sedici anni, ne ho venticinque, Ino. Venticinque. E so perfettamente come reagire a queste cose e come prendermi cura di me stessa».

«Davvero?» domanda l’amica «E la tua psicologa cosa ne pensa?»

«Tch».

 

«Ti vedo stanca, Sakura».

«È una sua impressione, sto benissimo».

«Non dovresti mentirmi, sei riuscita a dormire stanotte?»

«Il letto matrimoniale mi infastidisce, ma sì riesco a dormire ora. Anche se ogni tanto mi ritrovo ad abbracciare il cuscino».

«Secondo alcuni abbracciare il cuscino è segno di ricerca di affetto, cosa ne pensi?»

«Penso che sia normale, visto che io e Sasuke ci siamo appena lasciati».

«La cosa ti fa stare male?»

«Non vedo come non potrebbe».

«Ma sei ancora sicura che sia la scelta migliore?»

«Te l’ho detto, Tsunade, questa volta sono seria, ho davvero deciso».

«Hai deciso cosa è meglio per te?»

«Ho deciso cosa è meglio per tutti e due. Non ha senso che rimaniamo entrambi in una relazione che si trascina avanti da anni. Sasuke ha il diritto di conoscere qualcuno che non lo trattenga indietro, una donna che lo meriti».

«Perché tu non lo meriti?»

«Non ho detto questo».

«Hai ancora incubi, Sakura?»

«Ogni tanto…»

«E dimmi, cosa sogni?»

«Io… Sogno sempre la stessa cosa».

Icaro pecca di hybris. Eppure suo padre, Dedalo, è stato molto chiaro con lui a riguardo, deve volare mantenendosi a un’altezza costante, nella media, non troppo in basso per evitare che l’umidità del mare blocchi le ali e non troppo in alto dove il sole può sciogliere la cera che le tiene insieme. Ma Icaro pecca di hybris.

Forse ad affascinarlo è il calore, o il fuoco, Dedalo non lo sa, non lo saprà mai, vede solo le piume che, una a una, si staccano da quelle ali artificiali e suo figlio che precipita, con le mani ancora tese verso il sole, in un ultima grottesca parodia di un battito d’ali.

Icaro pecca di hybris e precipita al suolo.

Ma è davvero colpa sua? Non è stato forse illuso da suo padre con la promessa di una libertà che non conoscerà mai? Non è stato forse tradito dalla vita nel momento stesso in cui è nato rinchiuso in una prigione di solide mura? Il suo sogno forse è reale, forse è hybris, forse è solo il capriccio insoddisfatto di un giovane uomo che non ha mai visto il mondo e non ne conosce le forze, ma Icaro allunga la mano e tenta di afferrarlo lo stesso. E, nel farlo, precipita.

 

Sakura inizia a riversare nella palestra e nel lavoro tutto il suo impegno e tutta la sua attenzione, ora che Sasuke non è più in casa ha più ore per studiare e riesce a trovarne anche qualcuna per sé stessa. Alla fine è venuto davvero a portare via le sue cose e la ragazza si domanda se non stesse solo aspettando quell’occasione, un litigio più pesante degli altri, una parola di troppo, insomma, una scusa per scappare da lei.

Forse Tsunade ha ragione, deve smettere di pensare che sia meglio così, deve smettere di pensare che Sasuke si meriti di meglio, il suo è un complesso di inferiorità ingiustificato e a tratti persino stupido.

Si rende conto, anche da sola, di quanto tempo abbia passato a inseguire Sasuke – e in parte anche Naruto – per dimostrare a sé stessa e agli altri di essere all’altezza di quei due, in cosa, esattamente, non saprebbe dirlo nemmeno lei. Eppure quei libri di medicina sono lì a dimostrare che ci sta riuscendo alla perfezione, a testimonianza di come non debba spiegazioni a nessuno. Persino in palestra, in quella nuova, la gente la guarda con ammirazione e se qualcuno osa commentare ora ci pensa Kisame a zittirlo con un’occhiata.

Non avrebbe mai pensato che ci sarebbe andata d’accordo, eppure l’uomo si è rivelato un compagno di allenamento eccezionale, riesce a tenere i suoi ritmi, a seguirla nei pesi, nella corsa e nel nuoto e ad eccellere in ogni cosa, dimostrandosi superiore a lei senza però mai farglielo pesare. E Sakura si domanda come mai sia così stupita della cosa, forse perché negli ultimi anni le è sempre stato fatto notare come fosse un passo indietro a tutti ( _a tutti chi, Sakura_? Chiederebbe la sua psicologa, rimanendo in attesa di una risposta che Sakura sarebbe troppo riluttante a dare) e come difficilmente avrebbe mai potuto raggiungere un livello simile.

Sospira, guardandosi nel grande specchio della camera da letto.

I lineamenti regolari del viso, gli occhi verdi e i lunghi capelli rosa; Dio, quanto ha odiato quei capelli e quel colore, perché era così insolito, così strano. Nessun altro aveva i capelli come i suoi ed era solo ovvio che divenissero oggetto di scherno. Lei, i suoi capelli, la sua fronte alta. Eppure a Sasuke piacevano, davano un senso di pace, diceva sempre, un senso di sicurezza.

Sakura piega la bocca in un sorriso triste.

Fa così strano usare i verbi al passato ora.

Dentro di sé ode ancora quella vocina sottile che si domanda se sia giusto, dove sia Sasuke adesso, che cosa stia facendo e, soprattutto, se si sente davvero pronta a ricominciare.

Nella casa della sua infanza, seduto in una stanza dalle tende tirate, il ragazzo dai capelli neri pensa le stesse cose, senza riuscire però a trovare il coraggio di formulare quelle domande a voce alta, rischiando di renderle troppo vere, troppo reali.

Sasuke ha amato Sakura con tutto sé stesso, o almeno crede di averlo fatto; non è mai stato facile per lui venire a patti con i suoi sentimenti, né tantomeno riuscire a gestire il suo rapporto con gli altri. Sakura in questo gli è sempre venuta incontro, lo spingeva ad uscire, vedersi con gli amici (che fossero solo i suoi o i loro per lei non aveva importanza) e lo stimolava a cercare nuovi interessi. Con il senno di poi, riesce ad ammettere di essersi aggrappato a Sakura almeno tanto quanto la accusa di essersi aggrappata a lui; la loro relazione non è mai stata sana o equilibrata, ma entrambi riuscivano a ritrovare nell’altro un punto di stabilità, un porto sicuro.

Nel suo faticare a costruire relazioni stabili con il prossimo, Sasuke era riuscito a trovare in Sakura qualcosa di unico e non avrebbe mai ringraziato abbastanza per questo, il vero problema – che poi era unicamente un suo problema, ma non era mai stato granché bravo nell’ammettere le sue mancanze – era la sua totale incapacità di comunicare in situazioni di stress.

Aveva problemi sul lavoro? Finiva con lo sfogarsi su Sakura. Litigavano? Finiva con il dire cose che non pensava. La vita gli parava di fronte un ostacolo? Si chiudeva a riccio escludendo il mondo esterno.

No, decisamente non è mai stato bravo in queste cose e riconosce che gran parte dei problemi tra lui e Sakura è stato lui stesso a crearli, certo non tutti perché le relazioni si costruiscono in coppia, ma sicuramente la maggior parte. Quello di cui ancora non è sicuro è che valga la pena riprovarci, dopo tutto è sempre Sakura, e lui sa già come andrà a finire, quindi aspetta, aspetta che sia lei a tornare.

Tanto lo farà, Sakura torna sempre, si ripete nel buio della stanza.

 

«Hai tagliato i capelli!» nota Kisame vedendola entrare in palestra.

«Mi impicciavano soltanto e sono una piaga da asciugare dopo la piscina».

«Stai bene».

Sakura sorride nell’udire quel complimento; da quando si sono conosciuti, due settimane prima, Kisame ha sempre dimostrato di notare più le sue abilità di atleta che le sue doti di donna e vedere che ha notato il suo nuovo look le risulta più gratificante di quanto si aspettasse. Forse perché è la prima volta che qualcuno non le chiede se non pensa che sia stata una pessima idea rinunciare alla sua chioma in favore di un più comodo caschetto; Ino ha sostenuto che la sua sia stata una reazione naturale al cambiamento, Naruto ha quasi pianto nel vederla e, anche se non lo ha ancora visto, Sakura è abbastanza certa di cosa le avrebbe detto Sasuke.

_«Stavi meglio prima»._

Scaccia via il pensiero e li infila sotto la pesante cuffia di plastica nera.

«Facciamo chi fa per primo trenta vasche?»

«Ti va di perdere stasera? Sono in ottima forma!»

«Dicevi così anche ieri, e poi invece…»

«Non è gentile ricordarmi quando mi dimostro una mezza sega!» si lamenta il ragazzo fingendosi oltraggiato.

Sakura scoppia a ridere e gli batte con aria di commiserazione una mano sulla spalla.

«So che la realtà è difficile da accettare».

Quindi si tuffa, udendo a malapena il brontolio inframmezzato da una risata che emette l’uomo. È parecchio tempo che Kisame non si divertiva così tanto in palestra; sì, certo, per lui era stata spesso e volentieri una questione di mero allenamento e non riusciva a concentrarsi su altro che non fossero i pesi. Ma ora le cose stanno cambiando e inizia a rendersi finalmente conto che l’attività fisica può essere divertente, che ad allenarsi con qualcuno il tempo trascorre più velocemente e quelle ore che prima sembravano interminabili ora cominciano ad apparire quasi troppo brevi.

«Oi, ti va una birra più tardi? Devo beccarmi con un amico non lontano da qui, potresti unirti» domanda passandosi l’asciugamano sulle spalle.

Sakura non rimane troppo a pensarci su, Kisame non l’ha mai messa a né disagio da quando si sono conosciuti, né l’ha mai portata a pensare di essere interessato ad altro, quindi la ragazza accetta sorridendo, sollevata, una volta tanto, di non essere costretta ad uscire con amici carichi di preoccupazione nei suoi confronti.

«Certo che mi va, se continuiamo con questi ritmi anche due».

Quello che non si aspetta, nel momento in cui sale sulla macchina che li attende fuori dalla palestra, è di incontrare qualcuno che conosca. Itachi la saluta con un cenno, scompigliandole con affetto i capelli, sotto lo sguardo incuriosito di Kisame.

«È una storia lunga» borbotta Sakura.

«Beh, mica tanto. È la ex ragazza di mio fratello, più o meno, quanto a lungo pensate di rimanere in lite questa volta?»

«Ehi! Definitivo, ok? Definitivo! Non fare il sarcastico come tuo solito» lo ammonisce la ragazza incrociando le braccia al petto «E comunque pensavo che dovessimo andare a bere una birra, non parlare della mia vita».

«A me sarebbe interessata anche quella» celia Kisame, seduto sul sedile del passeggero vicino a Itachi.

«Un’altra volta, magari».

«Come no, Cupcake, hai detto la stessa cosa quanto ti ho domandato che cosa facessi nella vita e non me lo hai ancora detto!»

Itachi sorride sotto i baffi, lanciando un’occhiata di sbieco alla giovane riflessa nello specchietto.

«E tutta questa reticenza da dove esce? Ti ricordavo più espansiva».

_A tuo fratello non è mai andato troppo a genio che raccontassi i fatti miei agli sconosciuti_ , vorrebbe rispondergli, ma ancora una volta (come troppe negli ultimi tempi) si trattiene rendendosi conto di quanto Sasuke sia riuscito a influire sulla sua vita e sulla sua persona.

«Sei stato via un per tre anni, magari sono cambiata».

«Figurati, le persone non cambiano, Sakura».

«E la Madonna, Itachi, piantala con il tuo cinismo del cazzo, che poi non ci viene più con me a bersi una birra! Però potresti anche dirmelo cosa fai nella vita, io non ho mica tenuto nascosto che cosa faccio».

«Cosa ci sarebbe da tenere nascosto? Fai il meccanico».

«Appunto!»

Sakura scoppia a ridere, smettendo di pensare, per la prima volta da quando è salita in macchina, a cosa possa pensare di lei Itachi nel vederla uscire con qualcuno pur sapendo della rottura così fresca tra lei e suo fratello.

«Ok, ok. Sto facendo la specializzazione di medicina, vorrei diventare chirurgo».

«Poco impegnativo mi dicono» fischia Kisame ammirato «Complimenti, dubito che sarei arrivato anche solo alla fine del primo anno, questo spiega i tuoi orari assurdi».

«Beh, quando non sono in reparto o studio o sono in palestra, quindi finisco con avere un ritmo di vita un po’ sballato».

«Non era una critica».

«Come se questo beota potesse mai criticare qualcuno» mormora Itachi parcheggiando.

«Siamo già arrivati? Oh, conosco questo posto!»

«Tutti conoscono il Saizo, dai andiamo».

È vero, forse tutti lo conoscono, ma solo in pochi lo frequentano; la verità è che il locale è noto per il suo arredamento eccentrico e per gli ottimi cocktail, almeno quanto per il pessimo carattere del proprietario. Dal soffitto scendono lampade colorate, che diffondono una luce soffusa e un calore tenue, le pareti di legno sono decorate con vinili e poster retrò, mentre i tavolini di forme e dimensioni più variegate sono ricavati da veri e propri tronchi tagliati a casaccio e apparentemente riadattati.

«Oi! Branco di sfigati, siamo qua!» urlano da un tavolo in un angolo e, Sakura deve ammetterlo, non è che i loro amici abbiano un aspetto esattamente rassicurante, anzi, se li incontrasse da sola al buio forse, forse due domande se le farebbe. Ma è anche vero che le apparenze ingannano, che l’abito non fa il monaco e altre frasi fatte che non le vengono in mente, ma il cui concetto rimane sempre lo stesso, prima di giudicare aspetta almeno di averci parlato. Dopotutto nemmeno Kisame ha l’aspetto più raccomandabile del mondo, per Dio! È blu!

«Ve a siete presa comoda, cosa cazzo stavate facendo? Grattandovi le palle?»

«E complimenti a Hidan per la miglior presentazione degli ultimi anni» celia il ragazzo biondo seduto a fianco di quello che li ha accolti con tanta delicatezza.

«Sakura, lui è Hidan, ma forse lo hai già visto in palestra» lo presenta Kisame ignorandoli tutti quanti «Alla sua sinistra Deidara, alla sua destra Kakuzu, lei è Konan – non lavori stasera? E invece, dove diavolo è Sasori?»

«Ci ha pisciato» risponde Deidara disegnando distrattamente su un tovagliolo con una penna nera.

«Oh beh, poco male. Invece il proprietario di chiama Pain, non farti intimorire dalla sua faccia di cazzo, è una brava persona».

«A volte» aggiunge Deidara.

«Se lo becchi in buona» continua Konan.

«Finitela, deficienti. Lei è Sakura, comunque. La mia spotter in palestra, la ragazza di cui vi ho parlato!»

«Non è una vichinga» fa notare laconico Kakuzu.

«Io non cosa?» domanda la giovane interdetta, indecisa se prendersela con il suo interlocutore o direttamente con Kisame.

«Capiscilo» interviene Itachi, che Sakura la conosce da anni e si rende conto di come possa male interpretare certe battute sul suo aspetto «Da quando Kisame ti ha conosciuta non ha fatto altro che elogiare questa sua misteriosa partner, apparentemente tanto forte da fargli da spotter e batterlo addirittura nel nuoto. Non ci aspettavamo esattamente una ragazza carina come te».

«Davvero?» domanda Sakura, lievemente lusingata.

«Beh non è che parli proprio sempre di te, eh. Ho anche altri argomenti di cui parlare!»

Quello che Sakura non avrebbe mai immaginato prima di arrivare lì, è che la conversazione con dei perfetti sconosciuti potesse scorrere con tanta facilità e naturalezza; ad essere onesta non ricorda nemmeno più quando sia stata l’ultima volta che le sia capitato di uscire e conoscere gente nuova.

Sorseggia lentamente il suo mojito, mordicchiando leggermente le foglie di menta tra i denti e ridendo di tanto in tanto di qualche battuta; anche il proprietario del locale si è rivelato essere meno scorbutico di quanto pensasse, nonostante quello che aveva sentito su di lui.

Il primo momento veramente impegnativo della serata arriva quando quasi tutti escono a fumare e Sakura si ritrova da sola con Itachi a quel tavolo improvvisamente troppo grande. Si rende conto che sono anni che non lo vede e che non sapeva nemmeno che fosse di nuovo in città.

«Quindi sei tornato a casa?»

«Sai come si dice: il figliol prodigo».

«Non che tu lo sia mai stato, Itachi» gli fa notare Sakura sorridendo appena e osservando il suo drink.

«Forse no, ma era anche tempo. O meglio, non vivo più con i miei, non so se Kisame te ne ha accennato, sono il suo vicino di casa».

«Oh, quello con l’OCD, si ora capisco cosa voglia dire quando dice che ogni tanto entri a sistemargli la casa, nel senso… ho ben presente le manie tue e di tuo fratello».

«Non sono manie, si tratta di senso pratico e logica» ribatte l’uomo leggermente piccato «Piuttosto, parlando di mio fratello…»

Sakura storce il naso e distoglie lo sguardo.

«Non va avanti da un po’ troppo tempo questo tira e molla?»

«Non credo che tu sia la persona più adatta con cui parlarne».

«Perché è mio fratello?»

«Beh, sì. Mi sembra chiaro».

«Proprio per questo ci tengo a fartelo notare, e non solo per te, ti conosco da così tanto tempo che potresti essere mia sorella pure tu. Sono preoccupato anche per Sasuke, e la sua tendenza all’istrionismo, non vorrei rimanesse troppo ancorato al passato e non riuscisse ad andare avanti con la sua vita. Rischiate solo di trattenervi a vicenda in questo modo, lo sai, vero?»

«Tendenza a che? In ogni caso non mi va di parlarne. E non è che lo costringo a stare con me, né mi ha mai costretto lui, insomma-»

«Non è quello il punto».

Sakura solleva lo sguardo e lo fissa per qualche secondo, prima di trovare la forza di rispondere.

«Lo so».

È in quel momento che ritorna Kisame, con un bicchiere pieno e un sorriso sul volto; non ci aveva mai fatto caso prima, ma Sakura nota in quel momento che i suoi denti sono stranamente appuntiti, o almeno più del normale, si accorge anche di avere ripreso a respirare, perché sa anche lei che ora che non sono più soli l’interrogatorio è finito.

«Ho bisogno di una boccata d’aria» mormora piano, mentre la gente si fa largo per tornare a sedersi.

«Ti accompagno» esclama Kisame, sollevando la sua birra e facendole cenno di seguirlo «Sul retro c’è un giardino fighissimo, devi vederlo!»

Il giardino c’è davvero e non è per niente male, piccolo, ma curato e molto verde; fiordi colorati sono raccolti in piccole aiuole e un muretto di circa un metro lo separa da un’altra proprietà. Vi si appoggiano, lasciando in bilico i bicchieri sulla cima e Sakura chiude gli occhi, respirando l’aria fresca della sera.

«Tutto bene?» domanda l’amico (e sì, Sakura si domanda se sia il caso di considerarlo in questo modo, forse potrebbe essere il caso).

«Sì, è stato solo inaspettato, ecco».

«Cosa? Incontrare Itachi?»

«Non sapevo che vi conosceste, insomma, quante possibilità c’erano?»

Kisame solleva le spalle e sorride: «Più di quante tu creda, hai mai sentito parlare della teoria dei sei gradi di separazione?»

Sakura scuote il capo, perplessa; è mai possibile che tutte le persone con cui parla ultimamente non facciano che tirarle fuori cose di cui non ha mai sentito parlare in vita sua? Prima Tsunade, poi Itachi e ora pure Kisame.

«È una teoria sociologica secondo la quale ogni persona può essere collegata a qualsiasi altra persona nel mondo attraverso una catena di conoscenza e relazioni composta da non più di cinque persone. Quindi come vedi non era così strana come possibilità, quella di conoscerci intendo. Magari prima o poi ci saremmo conosciuti comunque e a farla veloce abbiamo due soli gradi di separazione, visto che sei la ex ragazza del fratello del mio vicino di casa».

«Mi sembra una teoria un pochino tirata».

«Ma verificata e comprovata, quindi mi spiace, Cupcake, ma questa volta ho ragione io!»

Sakura scoppia a ridere, divertita.

«Non sapevo fossi un esperto di sociologia».

«Ci sono un sacco di cose che so, sarò anche solo un meccanico, ma non sono un idiota».

«Non intendevo insinuare che lo fossi!»

«Lo so, lo so, non preoccuparti» la tranquillizza l’uomo appoggiandole una mano sul capo «Cioè, chiaramente è capitato, più volte, ma non certo in questo caso, non mi hai mai fatto sentire da meno per via del mio lavoro o della mia istruzione».

«Saprò anche essere spocchiosa, ma non sono una stronza» fa notare con gentilezza Sakura, sorridendo appena.

«Però non ti va comunque di parlarmi della tua vita, giusto?»

«Non è proprio così, è solo che mi fa strano, nel senso Itachi è il fratello di Sasuke ed è un po’ imbarazzante parlarne con lui».

«Sì, ma non ti ho chiesto di parlarne con lui, ma con me, sempre che ti vada. Non mi sembra che tu sia troppo propensa a parlarne con i tuoi amici».

«Guarda che ce l’ho già una psicologa, non serve che mi psicoanalizzi anche tu!»

«E non mi sembra che tu sia troppo sincera nemmeno con lei».

Sakura si siede sul muretto a cui sono appoggiati, fissando un punto indefinito davanti a sé, nella penombra male illuminata del giardino.

«Hai presente» comincia a voce bassa «quello sguardo mortificato che ti rivolgono ogni tanto le persone che consci? È uno sguardo di pietà mista a dispiacere e tu senti che, anche se non credono di farlo, ti stanno giudicando. Dietro ai loro sguardi è nascosta una preoccupazione che non vorresti vedere perché raggiungono conclusioni a cui tu non vorresti arrivassero, spesso sbagliate, affrettate e senza alcuna base logica. Hai presente?»

«Temo di sì» risponde Kisame, passandole un braccio attorno alla vita con fare protettivo e lasciando che la ragazza gli appoggi il capo contro la spalla.

«Ultimamente mi sembra che mi guardino tutti così, tutti a chiedere “Sakura stai bene?”, “Sakura ce la fai?”, “Sakura che cosa vuoi davvero?”, non so nemmeno cosa vorrò fare domani, figurati se so cosa voglio fare con Sasuke. Se fosse così facile questa situazione non sarebbe durata così a lungo».

«Si preoccupano, ti conoscono molto meglio e da molto più tempo di me, quindi credo sia normale» le fa notare Kisame «E a quanto ho capito non doveva essere una relazione sanissima la vostra».

«Forse no, ma ha davvero importanza? Eravamo felici, siamo sempre stati felici. Sì, certo stare con Sasuke non è mai stato facile, ma io lo am-»

«Lo ami?»

«Sì, cioè no, cioè non so. È complicato, ok? Non era comunque quello il punto. Il punto è che puoi stare con una persona problematica e amarla lo stesso, puoi vedere i difetti dell’altro e amarlo lo stesso, puoi anche renderti conto dei problemi che ha la vostra relazione e decidere che va bene così».

«Non sono del tutto sicuro di concordare, ma capisco il discorso. Anche se credo dipenda dalla persona».

«Sasuke è una persona complicata, soffre di una leggera depressione che ogni tanto torna a farsi sentire. Non so nemmeno perché io te ne stia parlando ora, non lo sa quasi nessuno, oltre a me, la sua famiglia e il suo- nostro, migliore amico. Però ecco, se la porta dietro e quando si fa risentire diventa difficile gestirlo, ogni tanto ci gioca su, nasconde il suo malumore e la sua voglia di sfogarsi dietro la scusa dei farmaci e se la prende con gli altri. Ma la verità è che sono solo dei momenti ed è normale che la gente veda il peggio, perché se devo lamentarmi mi lamento quando sto male, non quando sto bene, è normale, no?»

«Stai cercando di dire che ti infastidisce che i tuoi amici giudichino la vostra relazione solo in base ai suoi momenti peggiori, giusto?»

«Detto così sembra una cosa quasi ovvia».

«Beh, lo è, Cupcake» le fa notare Kisame «Anche se è una cosa che avviene spesso, le persone che ci sono vicine tendono a farlo e non certo per cattiveria, la loro è quasi sempre solo preoccupazione».

«Non voglio che si preoccupino allora, non ne ho bisogno. So badare a me stessa».

«Non è quello il punto, Sakura».

«Lo so, ma non tollero quando lo fanno e mi fissano giudicandomi per il solo fatto di amarlo ancora, come se questa fosse una colpa».

Kisame non risponde, incerto su cosa dire, incerto se lei voglia o meno andare avanti a parlare; forse però è meglio così, perché Sakura in quel momento non è certa di volerla una risposta e non sa nemmeno bene come mai sia riuscita a confidarsi così tanto con una persona che conosce così poco, ma per la prima volta da qualche tempo si sente come se le avessero levato un grosso peso dallo stomaco. Si accorge che forse aveva bisogno di parlare, di uscire, di ricominciare a comportarsi come una persona normale.

«Credo che andrò a casa ora».

«Ti accompagno, aspetta solo che vado a riprendere due cose».

«No, davvero, grazie, ma credo prenderò la mia borsa dentro e poi un taxi» il rifiuto di Sakura è gentile, ma deciso e Kisame non insiste più di tanto consapevole che sarebbe inutile «Grazie per la serata».

«Quando vuoi, Cupcake».

 

Il Pug’s è sempre stato il loro punto d’incontro, è un po’ il bar sotto casa, quello in cui sono soliti raccogliersi tutte le sere per sbronzarsi come degli alcolisti e sparare cagate a raffica. Non che sia davvero sotto casa di qualcuno di loro, a dire la verità per Sakura è pure scomodo da raggiungere, soprattutto se arriva dall’ospedale, ma oramai profuma di casa. L’odore penetrante di legno e alcool che colpisce le narici appena entrati, il russare sommesso del carlino dietro al bancone, proprio accanto a Kakashi che prepara imperterrito i drink, sono diventati parte di tutti loro; non riuscirebbero più a immaginarsi un venerdì sera senza tutto questo.

Fa parte della loro routine, oramai: sedersi allo stesso tavolo, ordinare gli stessi drink, e, nonostante le premesse siano sempre le stesse, rendere ogni serata diversa dalla precedente.

«Quindi Sasuke non ha intenzione di venire nemmeno stasera?» domanda Naruto, con il viso imbronciato appoggiato al tavolo e le braccia allungate a cercare di afferrare l’estremità opposta.

«Ancora ti stupisci?» gli fa notare Neji «Tutte le vote che si lasciano smette di uscire con noi!»

«Fate pure come se non fossi qui» borbotta Sakura, affondando il viso nel suo margarita.

«Comunque è vero» interviene Ino ignorando l’amica «Si isola e si mette ad uscire solo con i suoi colleghi di lavoro. Se vi doveste lasciare sul serio temo proprio che smetterebbe del tutto di uscire con noi».

«Come se ci lasciassimo davvero?»

«Nel senso che il vostro tira e molla dura da anni» fa eco Shikamaru «Oramai sono aperte le scommesse per vedere quanto ci metterete a rimettervi insieme».

«Siete seri?»

«Mai stati così seri, Sakura. E ti dirò di più, io e Hinata siamo diventate bravissime e ne usciamo quasi sempre vincitrici!»

«Tu quoque?» domanda Sakura girandosi verso la figura più tranquilla del gruppo.

«Oh, beh, inizialmente pensavo non fosse appropriato, ma poi Ino mi ha convinta del contrario e-»

«Siete delle persone orribili, vi odio tutti» borbotta la ragazza affondando il naso nel suo drink «E comunque non è vero che non verrebbe più se la rottura fosse definitiva, insomma siamo amici da una vita! Siamo un gruppo».

Neji storce il naso, leggermente contrariato dalla definizione.

«Non siamo esattamente un gruppo, siamo amici che si incontrano. E ognuno di noi ha più gruppi di amici, usciamo insieme, ma non siamo vincolati gli uni agli altri. Il concetto di gruppo è sopravvalutato, se un giorno Sasuke decidesse di voler sparire sarebbe perfettamente in grado di farlo, magari mantenendo solo il rapporto con Naruto».

«Non che questo mi faccia stare meglio».

«Non che sarebbe colpa tua» nota Choji «Sarebbe una sua scelta che non avrebbe nulla a che vedere con te come essere umano. E comunque poteva pensarci prima, ecco».

«Io comunque sono abbastanza sicura di vincere anche questa volta, a meno che non ci si metta di mezzo qualcuno. Tipo il tuo nuovo amico della palestra».

«Ma chi? Kisame?»

«Quello» conclude Ino.

«Non credo proprio, stronzetta».

Sakura considera la sola idea quasi assurda; il legame che si è venuto a creare con Kisame per quanto rapido e inaspettato non è niente di più di un’amicizia. Certo, per lei è stato quasi strano riuscire a legare così in fretta con uno sconosciuto ed è stato piacevole per entrambi scoprire come fossero in grado di capirsi così bene e di parlare così apertamente senza problema alcuno.

Anche e proprio per questo, adesso che le cose sembrano assestarsi leggermente, Sakura non si fa problemi ad uscire più spesso con lui, hanno deciso addirittura di organizzare una serata cineforum, un giorno a settimana, in cui spararsi film di guerra, pieni di morti e di sangue. Quei mattonazzi che fin troppo spesso le sue amiche si rifiutano di guardare con lei perché _“Eugh, che noia, ma si sparano e basta!_ ”.

La prima sera, Kisame si presenta con due pizze in una mano e sei birre nell’altra, strappando un gridolino estasiato nella ragazza non appena le vede (le birre, o forse le pizze, o forse entrambe, non ha intenzione di rifiutare del cibo).

«Bella casa».

«Grazie, anche se bella è una parola grossa».

«Sei in affitto?»

Sakura appoggia le pizze sul tavolo del salotto e annuisce, mentre fa accomodare Kisame all’interno.

«Sai, all’inizio doveva essere una sistemazione temporanea, costa più di quanto possa permettermi da sola, ma poi Sasuke è venuto ad abitare con me e in due è stato subito più semplice. Ora non so proprio quanto resterò…»

«A meno che lui non torni».

La sente sbuffare.

«Non so proprio perché tutti pensino che torneremo assieme, è così scontato? Insomma, sì, in passato è accaduto, ma è così fastidioso vedere le persone che danno per già definitive delle decisioni che non spettano a loro».

«Te l’hanno detto in molti?»

Sakura annuisce di nuovo, mentre si lascia cadere stancamente su una sedia, spostando dal tavolo, con un gesto quasi brusco, una pila scomposta di manuali di medicina.

«Scusa la brutalità, ma non pensi che possano avere ragione? Capiscimi, non ti conosco da abbastanza tempo per fare un’affermazione del genere e sicuramente non conosco il tuo ex. Ma non credi che ci possa effettivamente essere una possibilità, se tutti sono così sicuri che ci sia?»

«Forse sì» si blocca un secondo, mentre l’amico, seduto di fronte a lei, le apre una birra «Ad essere del tutto sincera, però, non sono sicura di cosa farei questa volta».

«Eh, tipo che capirlo potrebbe già essere un buon inizio, non credi?»

«Fosse facile, perché la fate tutti così facile? Non avete mai avuto storie d’amore complicate nella vita?»

Kisame scrolla le spalle e addenta una fetta di pizza.

«Una volta sola, ma non sono mai stato granché bravo in queste cose, le mie storie non sono mai durate più di tanto. Ho sempre avuto un brutto carattere e sono sempre stato brutalmente onesto. Mi dicono che non funzioni molto come cosa, dovresti saperlo, non lo è anche Sasuke?»

«Temo sia un tipo di onestà differente. Sasuke dice tutto quello che gli passa per la testa, tu tendi a dire quello che pensi, ma non lo fai con l’intento di ferire».

«Ho fatto anche quello, non pensare troppo bene di me».

«Con chi? L’unica storia complicata che tu abbia avuto?»

«Vacci piano con quel tono sarcastico, bella mia. Mei mi ha spezzato il cuore!»

«E io che pensavo che lo considerassi solamente un muscolo da allenare al pari di tutti gli altri, deve essere stata una vera stronza».

Ora è il turno di Kisame di rimanere in silenzio per qualche minuto, mentre nella sua testa scorrono immagini di esperienze passate; se fosse facile non sarebbe lì a parlarne con Sakura e ad essere onesti erano anni che non ritornava sull’argomento, ma se qualcuno può capire, per una volta, questa è lei.

«No, in realtà no, ma non è mai facile capire queste cose quando non conosci entrambe le persone coinvolte».

«Lo so» Sakura non dice altro e ascolta, piacevolmente sorpresa dal fatto che Kisame abbia deciso di aprirsi con lei.

«La verità è che non puoi conoscere le dinamiche di una coppia se non sei parte della coppia; è una cosa che la gente fa spesso fatica a capire e si permette di giudicare. Io e Mei eravamo una coppia complicata, litigavamo spesso, si può dire che in qualche modo lo facessimo apposta, ci piaceva, dava colore, ci faceva sentire entrambi delle regine del melodramma. Non giudicarmi troppo, ero molto più giovane e molto più stupido».

«È un tuo modo carino per dirmi che non hai sempre avuto 35 anni?»

«Ti odio un po’, comunque avevo all’incirca la tua età».

«Ti prego, continua a dirlo come se fosse accaduto sessant’anni fa».

«Oh, insomma, mi lasci parlare? Come ti dicevo, eravamo giovani e la nostra relazione era parecchio turbolenta, era divertente a suo modo, facevamo un sacco di sesso e spesso finivamo con il lanciarci dietro oggetti di dimensioni diverse. Non so bene quando iniziammo a dipendere così tanto l’uno dall’altra, ma ci volle del tempo perché riuscissi a capire quanto fosse diventata una dipendenza. Ed era distruttivo a suo modo, ci facevamo del male, fisicamente, psicologicamente, ma staccarsi era impensabile. Poi qualcosa cambiò, forse semplicemente, com’è nell’ordine naturale delle cose, fu lei a crescere e mi lasciò».

«Ti lasciò e decise di non tornare indietro sulla sua decisone, non è così?»

«Mi spezzò il cuore, dico davvero. Ma con il senno di poi non posso non capire e, soprattutto, non posso non darle ragione».

Sakura annuisce, chiude il cartone oramai vuoto della pizza e solleva le gambe, avvicinando le ginocchia al petto e appoggiandosi con i piedi sulla seggiola.

«Il punto è che è difficile capire se stai sbagliando o meno in determinate situazioni, non te ne rendi conto subito e il parere degli altri non ti aiuta, perché non conoscono i fatti o meglio, i fatti che conoscono sono, per forza di cose, appannati da un giudizio che non possono esimersi dall’esprimere».

«Lo so, però –»

«Non c’è un però Sakura, non so cosa tu voglia fare con la tua relazione e sinceramente credo che debba essere tu a decidere senza lasciarti influenzare da nessuno, ma qualunque sia la tua decisione non lasciare che il giudizio degli altri ti faccia sentire a disagio».

Sakura sospira e sii stappa un’altra birra.

«Tutta questa profondità mi fa venire il voltastomaco».

«Lo so, lo so, tranquilla, ora piazzo su un po’ di morte. Cosa preferisci Apocalypse Now o Full Metal Jacket?»

«Uno vale l’altro, tanto credi che non li sappia a memoria?»

«Dato che sono un duro non mi aspetto di piacervi, ma più mi odierete, più imparerete. Io sono un duro, però sono giusto: qui non si fanno distinzioni razziali, qui si rispetta gentaglia come negri, ebrei, italiani o messicani!»

Sakura scoppia a ridere e lo segue a ruota.

«Qui vige l'eguaglianza: non conta un cazzo nessuno! Dai mettilo su».

Quando Kisame arriva finalmente a casa sua è già la una di notte, non che la cosa lo preoccupi più di tanto, non si sente particolarmente stanco ed era parecchio tempo che non trascorreva una serata così piacevole con qualcuno. Sakura è in grado di metterlo a suo agio e di farlo sentire normale, non lo guarda male per la sua pelle blu, non fa battute spiacevoli e non si turba per le sue stranezze; anzi pare anche quasi le faccia piacere trascorrere il suo tempo con lui. E Kisame lo sa, lo sa che non deve farsi illusioni e che è meglio che proprio se la tolga dalla testa (perché si sta accorgendo che è inizia a pensarle un po’ troppo spesso), ma la cosa è più di difficile di quanto avesse pensato. Sakura è sempre nei suoi pensieri, ultimamente ha iniziato a domandarsi se i suoi capelli siano davvero morbidi come sembrano e si chiede se sarebbe davvero così inappropriato portarla fuori a cena, soprattutto vista la situazione sentimentale di merda che sta vivendo in quel periodo.

«Sono proprio una amico di merda» borbotta cercando di infilare la chiave nella serratura.

La porta si è chiusa da qualche secondo dietro di lui quando, dall’appartamento a fianco, emerge una figura che, se fosse rimasto fuori qualche secondo di più, avrebbe sicuramente riconosciuto. Sasuke ha una smorfia stampata sul viso e nelle sue orecchie rimbombano ancora le parole di suo fratello: «Se continui così qualcuno, prima o poi, te la porterà via».

Non che ci creda davvero perché, insomma, pur avendo sempre avuto i loro problemi, lui e Sakura sono anche sempre stati in grado di risolverli; sì, di sicuro la loro relazione non è mai stata tutta rose e fiori, né sono sempre stati in grado di venirsi incontro, ma questo non significa che i dieci anni che hanno trascorso insieme siano stati vuoti o privi di significato. Tuttavia non riesce a togliersi dalla testa le parole di suo fratello; riconosce che nell’ultimo anno e mezzo la situazione sia andata sempre più degenerando, ma non ha mai creduto, non davvero, che lui e Sakura si sarebbero lasciati a tempo indeterminato. I tira e molla fanno parte della loro relazione, le danno respiro e a Sasuke non importa più i tanto se ogni litigata sia una ferita che rimane nei cuori di entrambi, è un modo come un altro di comunicare tra loro. Quello di cui però non si rende conto, e che Itachi si è premurato di fargli notare, è che quello che per lui è normale, per Sakura potrebbe non esserlo; crescere insieme non sempre significa crescere nella stessa direzione e, spesso, persone che hanno trascorso molto tempo fianco a fianco, si trovano a desiderare cose diverse, ad avere aspettative diverse per il proprio futuro. C’è un punto, nella vita di ogni uomo, in cui ci si ritrova a soppesare le proprie scelte, le proprie decisioni e i propri sogni e a dover decidere se il modo in cui si sta vivendo la propria vita in quel momento ci soddisfa o meno. Itachi lo ha capito: Sakura si trova in quel punto della sua vita e questa volta il rischio che si accorga di volere qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa di nuovo, è reale.

Sasuke non è sicuro di volerlo ascoltare.

 

«Kisame, Kisame, sono arrivate!» esclama, senza curarsi minimamente di nascondere la sua esaltazione.

«Sei seria? Tirale fuori, voglio vederle!»

La ragazza si mette ad armeggiare con la borsa della palestra, piazzandogli in mano prima il cellulare, poi il portafoglio, quindi un reggiseno sportivo di cui l’uomo non sembra nemmeno accorgersi, impegnato com’è ad osservare il movimento di ricerca nell’enorme borsone rosa e nero. Finalmente, dopo qualche interminabile secondo, Sakura tira fuori due buste azzurrine dalla sacca e le porge all’amico, rinfilando precipitosamente dentro ogni cosa che gli aveva mollato in mano.

«Puoi aprirle tu, se vuoi» dice con un sorriso.

«Sei pronta? Poi le indossiamo subito».

Con uno strappo simile a schiocco Kisame rompe la plastica e tira fuori dalle buste due magliette bianche sulle quali compaiono delle scritte; si tratta di una canotta da uomo e un top da donna, entrambi su misura ed entrambi personalizzati.

La maglietta di Kisame reca la scritta BEAST quella di Sakura MODE, chiunque passi di lì in quel momento non può fare a meno di osservarli con aria schifata, sollevando gli occhi al cielo.

«Non posso credere che vi siate fatti delle magliette complementari» borbotta Hidan superandoli ed entrando a passo spedito in palestra.

«Ignoralo» lo liquida Kisame con un gesto della mano «È solo geloso perché il suo compagno di allenamento è un idiota. E per tutti gli squali! Sono bellissime! E la mia ha pure la scritta in azzurro!»

«Spero non la volessi anche tu rosa come la mia, sarebbe stato, come dire, equivoco» scoppia a ridere Sakura, per poi tornare quasi subito seria «A meno che non ti piaccia quel genere di cosa, allora no sarebbe stato molto chiaro. Oddio, non ci ho pensato, scusami!»

«Mi fa piacere che la mia eterosessualità sia salva, nonostante io rimanga blu».

«Non sono sicura di avere capito» lamenta Sakura aggrottando le sopracciglia.

«L’ultima volta che qualcuno ha dato per certa la mia sessualità, beh, si è basato sul mio aspetto fisico e siccome sono blu ha dedotto che fossi gay».

«Continuo a non capire. Non riesco a concepire come il fatto di essere blu ti possa rendere omosessuale, sarebbe come dire che siccome ho i capelli rosa allora sono sicuramente lesbica».

«Ti prego, Sakura, vai a cambiarti. Siamo qui per allenarci non per disquisire di cosa mi piaccia trovare nelle mutande della gente con cui esco».

«Peccato, mi stavo divertendo» celia la ragazza afferrandogli dalle mani il top nuovo e sparendo verso i camerini femminili.

La palestra è semivuota ed è quasi un peccato che nessuno possa ammirare la bellezza delle loro magliette coordinate; Sakura si ammira nello specchio, mentre si avvicina alla sala dei pesi e si sistema sulla panca, iniziando gli esercizi di stretching.

«Quindi? Come sta andando in reparto?» domanda Kisame, seduto poco distante da lei.

«Meglio di quanto pensassi, Shizune è davvero brava e mi segue molto. Oh, e poi ieri abbiamo finalmente fatto da assistenti in sala operatoria ed è stato fichissimo».

«Ew. Hai infilato le mani dentro qualcuno?»

«Ah-ah» la ragazza annuisce, mentre sistema i pesi sul bilanciere «Dritto nell’intestino, squishi squish. Una figata!»

«Disgustoso, ricordami di non chiederti mai queste cose in orario pasti» si lamenta con voce fintamente tragica l’uomo.

«È la stessa cosa che mi ha detto Sasuke ieri sera. Voi uomini siete tutti deboli di stomaco, mammolette».

Kisame rimane interdetto con i pesi sollevati a mezz’aria; non fa nemmeno in tempo ad offendersi per il paragone perché nella sua testa rimbombano due parole come se qualcuno stesse prendendogli a martellate una tempia.

«Hai visto Sasuke?»

«È tornato a casa ieri sera» ammette Sakura abbassando lo sguardo e interrompendosi «Non so no sicura al cento per cento, ma credo abbia intenzione di -»

«Di cosa?»

«Non lo so bene nemmeno io» ammette «Mi ha fatto un discorso parecchio lungo e sentito ed era davvero tanto che non parlavamo tra di noi a questo modo. Così apertamente. E non sono sicura, ma credo voglia tornare a casa, o forse ricominciare dall’inizio».

«Ti vedo poco convinta…»

Sakura alza lo sguardo e lo fissa per qualche secondo, dietro un velo di malinconia.

«Ieri sera Sasuke mi ha fatto un discorso. Un discorso davvero lungo e profondo, e non voglio dire che non mi abbia colpita o non mi abbia spinta a pensare, solo che non credo che mi abbia portato a pensare quello che avrebbe voluto lui».

Kisame aggrotta le sopracciglia e le si avvicina, appoggiandole con delicatezza una mano sul capo e lasciando che appoggi il capo contro il suo fianco.

«Ne vuoi parlare?»

 

«Ne vuoi parlare?»

«Non credo ci sia più niente da dire, Sasuke. Non credi?»

«No. Ascoltami, so di avere dei difetti e so che la nostra relazione non è perfetta, ma questo non significa che voglia arrendermi».

«Non è quello che mi hai detto quando te ne sei andato».

«Per l’amor del cielo, Sakura! Ero arrabbiato, non devi -»

«Non devo sempre ascoltare quello che dici quando sei arrabbiato? Le parole hanno un peso, anche quelle che non pensi».

Sasuke si lascia cadere sulla sedia del salotto e rimane a fissarla qualche secondo, in silenzio. Quando è stato che Sakura è diventata così piccola? Così piccola rispetto a lui. Mentre la guarda, appoggiata al muro, con le borse sotto gli occhi per la giornata di lavoro appena trascorsa, inizia a sfiorarlo l’idea che forse non l’hai mai conosciuta davvero. O semplicemente non ci ha mai provato; di fronte a lui c’è una giovane donna dalle spalle piegate e il cuore spezzato e Sasuke pensa che non è così che dovrebbe essere la vita, non a venticinque anni, non quando è appena iniziata e di fronte a te si apre un infinito mare di possibilità.

Si passa una mano sugli occhi e allunga un braccio, Sakura afferra quelle dite pallide e le stringe, avvicinandosi piano a lui, fino ad abbracciarlo, tenendogli il capo contro il proprio ventre.

«So di non essere una bella persona».

«Sasuke, cosa –»

«No, aspetta. Resta così, fammi parlare. So di non essere una bella persona, sono spesso egoista, arrogante e a tratti dispotico; ci sono delle volte in cui il mio egocentrismo mi isola da tutto il resto, alienandomi da quella che è la realtà. So che non è facile stare al mio fianco, lo so. Ma io ti amo, Sakura. Sono stato sicuro di poche cose nella mia vita, come sono sicuro di questo. Sei il mio punto fisso e la mia ancora, e per quante volte imboccherò quella porta, troppo concentrato su me stesso per capire di star sbagliando, altrettante tornerò indietro, dove sei tu».

Sakura non risponde, incerta se quella sia la fine o meno di un discorso che non capisce esattamente dove voglia andare a parare.

«Ero così concentrato su me stesso, sui miei problemi da non accorgermi dei tuoi. Da non accorgermi che ti stavo lasciando indietro, ti stavo mettendo da parte. E mi dispiace Sakura, perché tu sei tutto. Senza di te non so più chi sono».

 

«Sakura? Mi stai ascoltando?» domanda Kisame, scuotendola leggermente.

«Scusa, dicevi?»

«Ne vuoi parlare?»

«No, non ancora, preferisco di no».

«Ma siete tornati insieme?» chiede ancora l’uomo, e sa che dovrebbe fermarsi, ma c’è quella voce dentro di lui che vuole sapere, che sussurra piano e lo spinge a non rimanere in silenzio.

«No, no» si interrompe per un secondo «Non credo di poterlo fare».

 

Quando Sakura si decide a raccontargli quello che le ha detto Sasuke sono passati due giorni, e nemmeno Kisame sa bene cosa dirle. Vede nei suoi occhi l’ombra del dubbio, una domanda a cui non sa dare risposta, principalmente perché non riesce a identificarla. Non capisce cosa ci sia esattamente che non vada e quale sia il problema che attanaglia il cuore dell’amica.

Vorrebbe solo abbracciarla e dirle che Sasuke non è l’unica possibilità, che lui è lì e che se solo se ne accorgesse potrebbe offrirle il mondo, ma non osa. Non ora che la vede così fragile, così in bilico; Sakura, dall’altra parte, vorrebbe riuscire a parlare, ma non è certa di riuscire a trovare le parole, non è certa nemmeno di conoscerle quelle parole che va cercando. Sa che non basta l’amore per portare avanti una relazione e sa di non voler essere il “tutto” di qualcuno, non osa pensare a cosa significhi davvero che Sasuke non sa chi sia senza di lei, la cosa la spaventa più di quanto non vorrebbe ammettere. E inconsciamente ripensa alle parole di Tsunade, durante quelle sedute in cui storceva il naso e si rifiutava di ascoltare; parole che le ricordano che la cura, l’affetto e la responsabilità sono gli elementi costituenti dell’amore, che senza il rispetto e la conoscenza della persona che si ha vicino, l’amore si deteriora e diventa dominio e possesso. Non è più sicura che quello che c’è tra lei e Sasuke non sia una forma di dipendenza ossessiva, di possesso, e, soprattutto, non sa come ammetterlo ad alta voce. Non è sicura di riuscire a vederlo per la persona che è realmente, non è certa di essere ancora in grado di distinguerne i pregi, i difetti, la sua unicità e ciò che lo rende un individuo diverso dagli altri; non vuole davvero credere che sia così, perché è una verità che la turba anche più della consapevolezza di un amore finito, ma si rende piano piano conto che anche Sasuke non riesce più a vederla davvero.

Quando riesce, finalmente, a formulare il pensiero è già trascorsa una settima e Sakura scopre che sta piangendo e si rende conto di non riuscire a fermarsi; Kisame è al suo fianco e rimane congelato sul posto, incapace di fare o dire qualsiasi cosa, mentre di fronte a loro il film che stavano guardando continua ad andare avanti senza che nessuno rimanga a guardarlo. Le passa una mano oltre la spalla e la stringe a sé, baciandole con delicatezza i capelli, mentre Sakura si aggrappa alla sua maglietta e continua a singhiozzare; non le chiede quale sia il problema, non fa domande questa volta, semplicemente la lascia piangere, con la consapevolezza che al momento giusto sarà lei stessa a cercarlo per chiedergli consiglio. Con la consapevolezza che non saprà come risponderle, perché trattenersi dal baciarle gli occhi e il viso diventa ogni giorno più difficile.

Sono da poco usciti dalla piscina la sera in cui finalmente le dice le cose come stanno. O meglio, non glielo dice, glielo urla in faccia, esasperato. La verità è che ovviamente non lo ha programmato, ma quando Sakura si mette di nuovo a parlargli di Sasuke capisce che non può continuare così.

«Perché non torni da lui e basta?» domanda, e la sua voce esce più tagliente di quanto vorrebbe, ma forse Sakura è troppo stanca per farci caso, forse semplicemente lo ignora.

«Se fosse così semplice non credi che sarei già lì?»

«E cos’è che ti trattiene allora? Perché sei qui, qui con me, intendo? Perché da quel che mi hai detto mi sembra che tu sappia fin troppo bene quali siano i problemi della vostra relazione».

«Non lo so, ok? Non lo so, mi piace stare qui, riesco a non pensarci e anche quando ci penso non sento quella fastidiosa sensazione di ansia che mi attanaglia lo stomaco. Perché deve esserci una ragione per tutto?»

Kisame si passa una mano sugli occhi, è un impercettibile segno di sconfitta e se Sakura non avesse imparato a conoscerlo così bene nei mesi che sono trascorsi, forse nemmeno lo noterebbe.

«Va tutto bene?» domanda, accarezzandogli il braccio.

«Io… Sì, mi spiace. Credimi, non vorrei essere così duro, ma ogni volta che esce questo argomento è più difficile per me».

Come a evidenziare le sue parole il telefono di Sakura vibra, e sullo schermo compare un messaggio.

Mittente: Sasuke.

“ _Ti aspetto a casa, credo sia il momento di parlare, hai avuto abbastanza tempo per pensare_ ”.

Kisame trattiene a malapena un gesto di stizza.

«Hai capito? Hai avuto abbastanza tempo per pensare. Avessi voluto pensare di più saresti dovuta scappare in Tibet».

«Piantala. È passata più di una settimana, è solo normale che voglia una risposta».

«Lo è davvero? O meglio, sei pronta a dargliela?»

«Fingerò di non cogliere il doppio senso di questa frase».

«Per una volta sono serio» borbotta l’uomo allontanandosi dalla palestra e incamminandosi verso la macchina «Non so cosa tu voglia dalla vita, Sakura. Oltre a diventare un medico eccezionale, forse un giorno me lo dirai. Ma una cosa la so, anzi, di una cosa sono convinto. Puoi avere di meglio, dannazione potresti avere chiunque nel raggio di chilometri e avere una relazione più sana di quella che hai ora!»

«Non vedo come questo cambi le cose» sibila la ragazza, spinta sulla difensiva «Non ho detto che voglio rimettermi con Sasuke! E comunque non è così facile rimettersi in gioco, Kisame. Sono stata dieci anni insieme a Sasuke, pensi che sia facile ricominciare da capo?»

«Dannazione. Non devi mica andare lontano! Possibile che tu sia così cieca?»

La ragazza si blocca, senza capire, aggrotta le sopracciglia e rimane a fissarlo.

«Non capisco, stai dicendo che conosci qualcuno vicino a me a cui piaccio?»

Kisame emette un verso indistinto a metà tra un grugnito e il lamento di una balena che muore, spiaccicandosi le mani sulla faccia e ringraziando che in quel momento non ci sia nessun altro oltre a loro nel parcheggio.

«Si può sapere dove hai la testa? Come fai a non avere mai notato niente?»

«Oddio, non è Itachi, vero? Sarebbe così imbarazzante se fosse Itachi!»

«No, è –»

«Meno male, nessuno dei tuoi amici vero? Perché sono tanto delle care persone, ma, insomma, non sono il mio genere, nel senso sono il mio genere perché sono il tuo genere, ma non so proprio come potrei reagire se –»

«SONO IO» urla l’uomo, esasperato.

«Tu cosa?»

«Argh. Dannazione, Sakura. Come fai a non capirlo?» Kisame si avvicina di un passo e le afferra un braccio, scuotendola leggermente, come se in questo modo il concetto potesse raggiungerla meglio «Sto cercando di dirti che ti amo».

Sakura spalanca lo sguardo, metabolizzando a fatica quanto le viene detto. Cercando con gli occhi una via di fuga, nella speranza di sottrarsi a una situazione che in quel momento non sa come affrontare; Kisame vorrebbe non avere imparato a conoscerla così bene, e mentre rimpiange le parole che gli sono sfuggite di bocca, allenta leggermente la presa sul suo braccio e la lascia andare, accarezzandole un’ultima volta i capelli, prima di voltarsi e avviarsi verso la macchina.

«Non preoccuparti, non ho intenzione di rimanere a metterti ansia» borbotta, dandole le spalle.

Quando la sua vettura esce dal parcheggio, Sakura è ancora lì, pietrificata nella posa in cui l’ha lasciata; è con movimenti meccanici che si dirige fino alla sua macchina, che mette in moto e parte con la consapevolezza di non avere un posto dove andare.

Quando si accorge di essere di fronte al Pug’s non saprebbe dire nemmeno come abbia fatto ad arrivare, ha guidato e parcheggiato in modo così meccanico che le è sembrato quasi di averlo fatto in sogno. Il locale è semivuoto, e, in piedi dietro il bancone, Kakashi asciuga con aria annoiata dei bicchieri appena lavati; nel vederla sorride, ma la sua espressione cambia drasticamente nel vedere l’ombra sul viso della sua giovane amica.

«Ehi» lo saluta piano, sedendosi nell’angolo più distante dall’ingresso, su una delle alte seggiole che stanno a metà tra l’estremità del bancone e il retro.

«Brutta giornata?»

La giovane si lascia cadere con le braccia e la testa sul piano di legno, trattenendo le lacrime annuendo piano con il capo; se dovesse piangere adesso con che faccia si presenterebbe a casa? Con che faccia si presenterebbe a Sasuke? Ma poi ci vuole davvero tornare da Sasuke?

«Sasuke mi aspetta a casa» mormora piano e se Kakashi non avesse già udito quelle stesse parole più volte, probabilmente non riuscirebbe a coglierle.

«E?»

«E Kisame mi ha detto che mi ama».

L’uomo si ritrova improvvisamente più interessato alla faccenda, perché per la prima volta da dieci anni, le carte in tavola sono diverse; l’ago della bussola che ha sempre condotto Sakura ha casa ha preso a girare come impazzito, o forse ha semplicemente iniziato a indicare il nord e questa volta lascia che sia lei a scegliere cosa fare.

«Vuoi tornare a casa?» domanda piano, mentre le sue mani esperte vanno a preparare un martini.

«No. No. Non voglio più tornare in quella casa, non potrei farcela» si interrompe brevemente «La mia psicologa dice che ho il complesso di Icaro e io sono stufa di continuare a scottarmi».

«Il che? Lasciamo stare la tua psicologa. Cos’è che vuoi fare tu, Sakura?»

La ragazza affonda il viso nel bicchiere che le viene offerto e scuote ancora una volta il capo.

«La verità è che non lo so».

«Ma Kisame ti piace?»

«Sì? Boh? Non lo so, non ci ho mai pensato, Kakashi. Mai».

«Non ci hai mai pensato o non volevi pensarci? Perché non hai fatto altro che vederti con lui negli ultimi mesi, non hai fatto altro che uscire con lui, parlarci di lui e sembrava davvero che-»

«Che cosa? Non posso avere amici maschi?»

«Sakura, hai un sacco di amici maschi. Hai me, hai Naruto, e Shikamaru, e Neji e Chouji e i tuoi amici dell’università e i colleghi a lavoro. Ora dimmi, ti senti davvero di dire che non c’è nessuna differenza nel rapporto che hai con loro, con me e quello che hai con Kisame?»

Sakura non risponde, rimanendo a fissare il fondo del Martini, mordendosi il labbro inferiore con aria nervosa.

«Se… Se…»

«Se cosa?»

«Se io ora lo dico, questo non fa di me una persona orribile?»

Kakashi le passa una mano sul capo e si piega verso di lei, nello stesso modo in cui potrebbe farlo un fratello maggiore – e lei la differenza tra quella mano sottile e le mani calde e blu di Kisame la sente più di quanto vorrebbe ammettere.

«Sakura, le persone crescono e cambiano. Non amare per tutta la vita una sola persona non ti rende una persona peggiore, né una donna poco seria; i sentimenti mutano con il tempo proprio come le persone, crescono e maturano con esse. A volte ci portano a disinnamorarci delle persone che avevamo vicino, altre ci portano a scoprire qualcosa di nuovo, e non devi mai vedere questo cambiamento come un fattore negativo. È indice della persona che sei e come tale è un sentimento che dovresti conservare con cura».

 

È la mancanza di qualcosa a guidarci, ma cosa sia questo qualcosa che cerchiamo di raggiungere con tutte le nostre forze non lo sappiamo nemmeno noi. Tutto quello di cui ci rendiamo conto è che siamo profondamente insoddisfatti e che desideriamo qualcosa. Forse Icaro lo aveva capito cos’era che voleva davvero, e non si trattava del sole, era stato Dedalo che, nel vederlo volare verso l’alto aveva pensato che fosse quell’astro così luminoso e lontano ad avere attirato il desiderio di suo figlio. Icaro, però, no, non desiderava il sole, forse ne apprezzava il calore, si beava di quei raggi sulla pelle, così simili all’abbraccio di una madre di cui non ricordava più nemmeno il volto, lo ammirava e ne percepiva la bellezza. Ma non era il sole ciò che voleva, alla fine, più di ogni altra cosa, Icaro, che era rimasto chiuso in un labirinto per quasi tutta la vita, desiderava la libertà.

L’invidia, la gelosia, l’ambizione, qualsiasi tipo di desiderio è un’inclinazione dell’animo; l’amore, invece, è un’azione. È il pieno esercizio della propria umanità, il libro arbitrio che entra in gioco e ci spinge ad agire; è qualcosa che può essere compreso e vissuto solo da chi è libro e non accetta né costrizioni né condizioni. L’amore è un’attività, non un effetto passivo degli eventi che sconvolgono le nostre vite; le relazioni più consapevoli e durature sono quelle verso le quali cammini consapevolmente, non quelle in cui ti lasci trascinare dicendo a te stesso che non hai libertà di scegliere. Nell’amore c’è sempre una scelta, ed è principalmente quella di offrire, di dare qualcosa all’altra persona, senza limitarsi ad aspettare passivamente di ricevere qualcosa che non sei sicuro arriverà mai.

A volte per capire se la decisione che stiamo per prendere è davvero quella giusta, non c’è altra scelta che prenderla, che farsi coraggio, prendere un respiro e fare un passo avanti, verso il vuoto.

È così che cammina adesso Sakura, lasciata la macchina nel parcheggio male illuminato dietro il complesso di appartamenti; che il futuro sia incerto lo ha sempre saputo, è qualcosa che le hanno ripetuto più volte, quasi fino alla nausea, ma non ha mai creduto che affrontarlo potesse essere così spaventoso.

Sente un brivido leggero lungo la schiena, mentre si ferma di fronte a quel portone che conosce fin troppo bene, mentre si fa forza per allungare la mano e suonare il campanello. Rimane così qualche istante, con il braccio sollevato a metà, mentre nella tasca dei suoi pantaloni il suo telefono inizia a vibrare e lei sceglie di non rispondere.

Quando la porta si apre, l’uomo la accoglie con un espressione stupita, gli occhi spalancati riflettono la luce del corridoio, mentre la bocca si piega in un sorriso lieve.

«Non sei tornata a casa».

«No» mormora piano Sakura «E non credo di volerci più tornare».

Kisame si fa da parte, lasciandole libero l’ingresso.

«Vuoi entrare?»

Secondo alcuni l’amore è la chiave della crescita dell’uomo. L’amore e l’unione con una persona diversa dal proprio io; quel genere di unione che ti porta ad entrare in una relazione con gli altri, che ti porta a percepire le altre persone nella loro essenza, nel modo di essere, di pensare, di vivere, ma senza mai limitare il tuo senso di integrità e di indipendenza. L’esperienza dell’amore è l’atto più umano e umanizzante che viene offerto all’uomo e che, come la ragione, non ha alcun senso se concepito in una sola delle sue parti. Senza rispetto, fiducia, responsabilità, cura e conoscenza reciproca l’amore cessa di esistere e si estingue, come una fiammella in una tempesta.

A volte basta poco, perché la fiamma si spenga, un soffio di vento, un alito leggero o un sospiro troppo pesante, altre volte ci vuole più tempo, e per spegnersi la candela si deve consumare del tutto; quello che davvero è importante, però, è non perdere la speranza, perché per quante volte si spenga la fiamma ci sarà sempre qualcuno pronto a riaccenderla per noi, pronto a mostrarci la strada con una nuova luce.

«Non lo so ancora» risponde piano Sakura, facendo inconsapevolmente un passo in avanti e afferrando la maglietta di Kisame con una mano «Posso restare?»

Appoggia con delicatezza il capo sul petto dell’uomo, percependo il movimento regolare del suo respiro e il battito accelerato del suo cuore; non si stupisce di non essersi mai accorta di niente, Kisame sa fingere così bene che si domanda come avrebbe potuto rendersene conto. Poi il braccio blu dell’uomo le scivola lungo la vita, stringendola con forza, e a quel contatto tanto inatteso quanto conosciuto, Sakura ricorda improvvisamente come ci si sente quando sei in attesa trepidante di qualcosa, quando aspetti solo che il fiato ti venga meno e le gambe si facciano molli.

«Tutto il tempo che vuoi» risponde Kisame, prima di chinarsi, finalmente, su di lei e sfiorarle le labbra con le proprie.

Ed è il primo bacio con qualcuno che non sia Sasuke dopo dieci anni, anzi, probabilmente è in assoluto il suo primo bacio con qualcuno che non sia Sasuke; ed è tutto così diverso. All’esitazione segue il piacere della scoperta e poi l’eccitazione e la bramosia di qualcosa che nemmeno lei, fino a qualche giorno prima, avrebbe immaginato di desiderare così tanto. E, quando la porta si chiude alle sue spalle, Sakura non ha più alcun rimorso, non ha più paura – non come quando è arrivata lì; da qualche parte, più lontano, seduto in una stanza buia, la aspetta invano un altro uomo, il cui viso, illuminato dalla pallida luce del cellulare, si piega in una smorfia di disappunto nel leggere il messaggio sul display. Un giorno, forse non lontano, anche lui sarà in grado di ritrovare sé stesso e ricominciare da capo, per ora non gli resta che accettare di avere perso.

«Sei sicura che sia una buona idea?» domanda Kisame, dopo aver chiuso la porta.

«No. Ma di tutte le cose di cui non sono sicura, questa è l’unica che voglio» risponde Sakura, prendendogli la mano.

E ora sa cosa dirà alla sua psicologa, quando la vedrà nella prossima seduta; le dirà che sì, Icaro era volato troppo vicino al sole ed era precipitato, le dirà anche che, contrariamente a quanto pensavano tutti, dopo essere precipitato Icaro non era morto, ma si era rialzato e ci aveva provato di nuovo, e di nuovo ancora e ancora finché, finalmente, non era riuscito a capire dove stava sbagliando e, dopo avere capito che era il momento di andare avanti, si era evoluto e spiccando un balzo, con un movimento leggero di ali, aveva attraversato il mare e trovato la libertà.

 


End file.
